Forever and For Always
by UnitedFandom01
Summary: Sequel to Eternally Yours. It's been fifteen years, how much have the gang changed? Has Rai finally figured out his emotions and how to fit in with modern society? Has Muzaka finally gotten over his fatherly interfering? And what about Catrina and Frankenstein? Find out now.


The sky was a brilliant, cloudless blue and the sun was shining brightly. The birds were chirping happily high up in the trees. Outside, children played in the streets, their joyful laughs filtering up through the air. The whole world seemed to be filled with immense joy this morning, and no one could blame it. Across the city in an average-sized two-story house, a young couple lived happily, the worries of the world lost to them. A second-floor window was open this morning, its white cotton curtains blowing in the soft summer breeze. Inside the room, a young woman was sleeping peacefully beneath the white satin sheets, the curtain closed around the four-poster king-sized bed. Her head was propped up on three pillows and the bed-curtain was ruffling softly in the wind as well. Lost to her dreams, the young woman shifted a bit before letting out a contented sigh.

However, like most things that were too good to be true, her peace was not to last. Soon her bedroom door opened, the curtain around her bed shifted, and she felt the bed moving ever-so-slightly. As she slowly came back to the realm of consciousness, a soft smile began to spread slowly over her lips. She felt two figures attempting to lay down beside her quietly, obviously trying not to disturb her. After only a few moments of utter bliss, the two figures began attempting to whisper back and forth, but they had yet to master the quiet whisper and, instead, were quite loud.

She tried to feign sleep for a few more moments before the whispered conversation got the best of her and she began to giggle softly. The voices stopped and she slowly opened her eyes to find two kids leaning up on their elbows, looking at her. Both were laying on their stomachs and their eyes were a bit wide, obviously afraid they had woken her up. She chuckled softly and reached up to pull them both down, holding them close. She kissed their heads lovingly before letting out a quiet sigh of content, not wanting to leave the bed just yet. Finally, after several minutes, one of the kids looked up at the young woman and began speaking as softly as possible.

"Mommy...daddy says it's time to get up."

The young woman reached over to pull the curtain back just enough to see the clock. She sighed at the time and nodded to the children. Both kids sat up on their knees and moved to stand beside the bed, waiting. The young woman moved the blankets off of her and climbed out before stretching a bit and smiling at her children. They had obviously been up for a while and had obviously been dressed by their father as they were wearing identical outfits but in different colors. She shook her head a bit and placed a hand on each of their heads, smiling down at them affectionately.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

The kids nodded and ran down to deliver the message to their father. The young woman dressed quickly, in shorts and a tank top with her favorite sandals. She brushed her hair before going to close the window and looking out over the world. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed from that one fateful encounter centuries ago. Smiling, she left the bedroom and walked down to where her young family waited in the dining room. She stood in the doorway as she watched her husband talking with the kids while making sure they didn't make a mess. The children were the perfect combination of their parents. One of the girls had waist-length jet black hair with bright blue eyes. The other had waist-length white hair with red eyes. Both had fair, yet lightly tanned skin. Both were full of energy and loved being active. Both loved to read and listen to music. Both were very respectful and mature for their ages, neither had ever acted up in public and they were both always very polite. Also...they had both inherited their father's abilities. She smiled as she remembered the day the school had called her because one of the girls had nearly destroyed the school after an altercation with another student.

"Are you alright, Madison?"

The young woman directed her glance to her husband, who was now watching her with worried eyes. She nodded with a smile as she stepped closer to him, taking his hand in her own.

"I'm perfect. Just thinking about the past. How we met...how our lives have changed. It's all so perfect."

The man nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning to the table. He smiled for a moment, the memory flashing into his mind as well. He flicked his finger, causing her chair to pull out for her then turned to his wife.

"Are you hungry?"

Madison smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"When am I not?" She said softly before heading to her own chair and smiling more when her twins began telling her their daddy's plan for the day.

"Alright girls, that's enough. Finish your breakfast and put your dishes away." Raizel said as he sat a plate down in front of his wife before returning to his seat.

Madison smiled as she looked from the girls to their father and then at her food. In the fifteen years that have passed, he had become more open with his feelings, had learned everything there is to know about modern electronics, and had even taken on a job as a teacher at one of the universities. She began eating as the memories of their past kept flashing through her mind. She watched the girls finish their breakfast and stand up before pushing their chairs in. She watched them then flick their wrists and send their plates to the sink where the water turned on and a sponge began scrubbing the plates clean. Once they were done, the twins then flicked their wrists again and sent a towel to dry the plates before sending them to the cabinet. They then turned to their father and he nodded in approval. Madison chuckled when her girls let out squeals of delight before running outside to play. Raizel smiled affectionately at his mate as he did the same with his now-empty plate. As his was drying the phone rang and he stood to answer it while she finished eating. Madison listened in as she ate, only catching a few words.

"Hello? Oh, hello Catrina, how are you? ...What? Today? Yes, I forgot...we'll be there soon."

Madison had just stood to take her plate to the sink when it flew from her and began washing itself. She turned to the doorway to see her husband standing there with a slightly stern yet gentle smile.

"We need to leave soon. I forgot today was the special day."

"The mighty Noblesse has forgotten something?"

Raizel seemed to roll his eyes at his mate's teasing before going over and sliding his arms around her waist. She smiled as she leaned her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around him as well. He kissed the top of her head before speaking again.

"Muzaka's wedding is today...we need to go."

Madison nodded and walked to the window, watching her daughters play and laugh like the kids they were. She smiled before opening the window and leaning out of it, enjoying the peaceful breeze.

"Girls, come in and get ready. We're going to grandpa's wedding today."

Instantly both girls stopped, grinned, and ran inside. They stopped in front of their father, who eyed their dirty dresses and messy hair with a twitch.

 _'Some habits die hard, I see...'_ Madison thought to herself with a loving smile as her husband flicked his wrist and instantly fixed his daughters' appearances.

When he deemed everyone presentable, he scooped up his wife and walked towards the door. The black-haired twin flicked her finger and opened the door before following her mother and father out into the bright morning sunshine. As the other twin locked the door behind them, the young family of four began making their way across the city towards a little one-story house with a decent size yard and slightly-high modern fence. Today was to be a special day for sure and none of them wanted to miss it.


End file.
